


Just You

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Love, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata kisses it better, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Kageyama feel Guilty, Kissing It Better, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Kageyama forgets Hinata's birthday and feels guilty like the awkward child he is.----------“Everyone else remembered,”“Kageyama…”“Birthdays are important,”“Kageyama,”





	Just You

**Author's Note:**

> A belated gift to the birthday boy named Hinata Shouyou ^^ 
> 
> Enjoy the fluffy, tooth rotting goodness. 
> 
> ~HxL
> 
> [Not Beta'd yet, but will be tomorrow since I need sleep. Thank you for understanding ^^]

Hinata devoured the food placed in front of him much to the amusement and disgust of his fellow teammates. While eating in the club room was often prohibited, they had decided that considering the occasion it would be fine.

“Oi, chew, you idiot,” Kageyama demanded as the ginger paused, turning to eye his partner with squinted eyes. The rest of the team laughed, and the setter’s eyes softened at the sight. He supposed it was better than having the ginger sulk. Hinata had been down all week since they hadn't had a chance to hang out, so having him acting somewhat normal was a relief.

“I still don’t understand how someone so small can eat that much and not get any taller,” Tsukishima muttered under his breath as Yamaguchi snickered into his sleeve. Hinata didn’t pay him any mind, attempting a grin and looking even more ridiculous than before. He attempted to speak, though all that came out was gibberish and even bits of food. Kageyama made a face and sighed, grabbing a napkin and wiping the ginger’s face. Hinata's eyes closed, face scrunching at the action, though he didn’t complain.

“While I would love to sit here and get up close and personal with Hinata’s chewed food, I should get going,” Tsukishima said as he stood, Yamaguchi standing along with him. He bowed his head in farewell, but as he was about to leave, he paused.

“Ah, Hinata!” Yamaguchi began, catching the ginger’s attention.

“Hm?” Hinata asked, swallowing the remainder of his food so he wouldn’t accidentally spit anymore onto the table.

“Here! I almost forgot to give you your birthday present,” Yamaguchi said sheepishly, holding out a neatly wrapped box. “It isn’t much, but I think you’d like it.”

Hinata looked genuinely surprised, placing his chopsticks down and taking it with both hands.

“Ah, t-thanks,” he said bashfully, grinning wide at the fellow second year. He placed it in his bag carefully, making sure not to crush it.

Catching Kageyama’s look of shock, Tsukishima smirked from the doorway.

“You do know that is why Sugawara-san and the other third years were here earlier...didn’t you king?” he jeered, earning a glare from the setter. In reality, he hadn’t, but he would be damned if he admitted that to the snarky blond.

“Didn’t you have to go?” Kageyama muttered.

Tsukishima shrugged, offering a final wave before walking out the door. Yamaguchi bid a final farewell for the night and followed suit, the door clicking shut behind him.

Kageyama eyed the shorter male beside him cautiously, though he didn’t seem offended at Kageyama’s forgetfulness. He was eating like normal, and the setter wondered why that made him feel even more guilty. He and Hinata had been partners for almost two years and boyfriends for at least 3 months.

“Bakageyama, you aren’t eating your food. Don’t take it easy on me just cause it is my birthday!”

Kageyama’s eye twitched as he picked up his bowl and started shoveling it into his mouth, Hinata doing the same but pausing to laugh once he caught the look on Kageyama’s face. He tried to talk but it only resulted in him laughing, choking, and panicking.

Kageyama would have smiled if not for the food shoved in his cheeks.

* * *

“Ah~ That was delicious,” Hinata groaned, tapping on his stomach as they walked toward Kageyama’s place. “I can’t believe everyone got me food and sweets!” he said, holding the bag of leftovers in his hand and sighing in content. Kageyama nodded, wondering where all the food had even gone. Hinata looked as thin as ever minus the slight bloating of his stomach.

“You ate a lot. If I were you I’d have been passed out by now,” he stated. As if on cue, Hinata yawned, rolling his neck and stretching.

“I am getting there,” he admitted, smiling over at Kageyama. “Thanks for today, by the way,” he said with a nod. “The tosses were even more GWAH than usual.”

The setter blinked in surprise, shrugging his shoulders and looking away. His cheeks reddened, but he brushed it off as the humid night’s weather.

“It was nothing.”

“It was  _everything_ ,” Hinata insisted, nudging the setter gently with his elbow. “Don’t sell yourself short, Bakageyama,”

The taller male raised a brow, finding that Hinata seemed to be overestimating him. He had forgotten the other’s birthday and yet Hinata seemed to think that his tosses were better _because_ of his birthday. It wasn’t right, and it made Kageyama’s stomach turn uncomfortably.

“Just shut up and keep walking.”

“Daw, you are all pink in the face! Should I compliment you more often?”

Kageyama raised a hand to grip Hinata’s head, a squawk leaving the shorter’s lips. Kageyama’s grip didn’t lighten, however, and once Hinata broke free he ran off in the direction of Kageyama’s house. The setter followed, eyeing the back of Hinata’s head and taking in the sound of his high-pitched laughter.

He swore the breathlessness he experienced was due to the running and not the adorable person he called his boyfriend.

* * *

Kageyama plopped onto his bed, exhausted due to the day’s events. He wasn’t sure why today he seemed to be especially tired, raising his head only when he heard the door to his bedroom open. Hinata was ruffling his hair with a white towel looking oddly satisfied after his shower.

“My body doesn’t feel like it is dying anymore,” he said in relief, plopping beside the setter and lying flat against the sheets. Hinata was silent, almost to the point where Kageyama thought he might have fallen asleep already. “Hey, Kageyama?” Hinata murmured, raising his head and turning to face the younger male. He leaned on his elbows, eyes connecting with the setter’s. Kageyama was surprised at the intensity of his gaze and raised a brow.

“What?” Kageyama asked in confusion, his boyfriend leaning forward to peck his lips gently. Kageyama tensed, though by the time he had processed that gesture of affection, Hinata had moved away.

While it wasn’t unusual for them to kiss in private like this, it wasn’t a luxury they were able to indulge in as of late. Both were always much too occupied with school and practice to relax and hang out with each other. Their kisses had been reduced to quick pecks while changing in the club room as well as when they walked home.

“You looked worried about something since we left the school,” Hinata said, sticking his tongue out. “At first I thought you might have gotten heat stroke and wanted to tease you about it,” he said honestly. The setter scoffed at the notion. He knew how to take care of himself to avoid heatstroke.

“But then you got the look on your face like you were upset about something and thought that teasing you wouldn’t be smart.”

“You actually thought about that?” Kageyama asked with a smirk, earning a look of disbelief from his partner.

“I know how to think!”

“Could have fooled me.”

Hinata pouted, not being able to help the smile that made its way to his lips. He moved forward to rest his forehead against Kageyama’s shoulder. The setter could feel the warmth radiating off of him. It was well known to him after many nights sleeping in the same bed that Hinata was a human heater.

Kageyama raised a hand to ruffle Hinata’s damp locks. The middle blocker smelled of his shampoo, and the thought was incredibly satisfying.

“I think about _you_ a lot,” Hinata retorted quietly.  “So I want you to tell me what is up. We agreed once we started dating that we wouldn’t keep secrets considering what happened last time,”

Kageyama frowned, lowering his hand from Hinata’s head. They had agreed on that, however, he didn’t want to hurt Hinata’s feelings by admitting that he had forgotten such an important day. It was a boyfriend’s duty to remember things like that, and yet he had to be reminded by Tsukishima of all people.

“It really wasn’t anything huge,” Kageyama assured, but Hinata flicked his forehead gently.

“Bakageyama~” he whined, poking the other in the cheek. “ I promise I won’t laugh or tease you.”

 _‘I am more worried you’ll be offended, you dumbass,’_ the setter thought to himself as he scanned Hinata’s pale face. He took in the other’s freckles, barely noticeable unless one was as close as Kageyama was to him. It filled him with pride knowing he was one of the few who got to witness the little things about Hinata. Like the way he had a small scar on his left eye that was practically faded but still slightly visible. Or the way he had a slight dimple on the right side of his face but not the left. Or how while he did kick and move around a lot in his sleep, he was always still when he was being cuddled.

“Kageyama?” Hinata repeated, beginning to poke at his shoulder and neck. Said male remained silent, though the intensity and frequency of Hinata’s pokes grew with each passing moment. Hinata began a mantra of Kageyama’s name, a poke accompanying his words.

It was only when Hinata nearly poked Kageyama in the eye that he grabbed the other’s wrist and felt his eye twitch.

“Don’t get angry when you find out,” Kageyama threatened as Hinata laughed nervously, moving off the bed to stand immediately. He got in a defensive position, arms out in an “X”.  Kageyama raised a brow and move to stand as well, Hinata backing away the closer he got.

“S-Sorry! You don’t need to tell me, forget what I said!” Hinata said with a high pitched laugh. Kageyama shook his head, shutting his eyes as he bowed his head. Hinata flinched out of habit, though recovered quickly. When the ginger realized what his boyfriend was doing, he tilted his head.

“Kagey—?”

“I forgot your birthday today,” he cut off, hands clenched into fists at his sides. “I hadn’t meant to, but I somehow let it slip even though I knew it was in the summer. I am sorry,”

The silence in the room was enough to make Kageyama fully aware of how hard his heart was beating in his chest. His lips were pressed into a thin line, guilt bleeding into his expression. When he heard a small noise, he looked up, worried that he had caused the ginger to cry. He had never been able to handle people who were crying. He was always confused as to whether handing them a tissue would be offensive or not since it usually was a sign telling them to stop crying.

In reality, Hinata looked close to tears, though it was because of the amusement he seemed to be holding in.

“Oi, you said you wouldn’t laugh,” Kageyama reminded with a glare as Hinata burst into laughter, hands on his stomach and hair covering his eyes.

“T-That is what you were so worried about?” he asked incredulously, the setter blushing at the reaction. It was not what he had been expecting at all. He expected anger, sadness, disappointment...not _laughter._

“Everyone else remembered,” he muttered.

“Kageyama…” Hinata began, only for the setter to continue.

“Birthdays are important and I forgot yours.”

Hinata let out a deep breath once he composed himself.

“ _Kageyama_ ,” he repeated, sounding far from upset. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glossy with unshed tears.

“I could care less if you remembered my birthday or not,” Hinata assured, stepping forward to place his hands on Kageyama’s cheeks. He stood on his toes, pecking the other on the lips and smiling so wide his eyes formed small crescents.

Out of habit, Kageyama rested his hands on the elder’s hips and sighed softly. “Do you mean that?”

Hinata nodded instantly, pressing Kageyama’s cheeks together.

“Of course. Birthdays were never a huge part of my life to begin with. To me it is just a day to spend with friends and family,” he said. His hands moved from Kageyama’s cheeks to loop around his neck. He hesitated for a moment, hands fiddling with the hair at the nape of Kageyama's neck.“...and now you,” he added, biting his lower lip.

Kageyama perked up at the statement. The tone had been so sincere that he had almost forgotten what he had been apologizing for. He hugged Hinata close, burying his nose into his hair.

“You idiot. You couldn’t have told me that before?” Kageyama asked quietly. Hinata pulled away to look up at him again.

“You were the one who wasn’t even going to tell me what was wrong,” Hinata reminded. “And I knew you hadn’t remembered, but to me, I still got the spend the day with you and the team,” he said with a nod. Kageyama felt a hand move through his hair and closed his eyes, relaxing immediately.

“Is that really all you wanted?” the setter asked, still unsure if the words were sincere or meant to soothe his concerns.

“Well, there is one other thing I want,” he admitted. Kageyama’s eyes reopened, causing Hinata to suck in a breath at how serious they had become.

“Anything.”

Hinata looked away, too flustered at the gaze to ask. He shook his head, letting Kageyama go and moving towards the bed. His heart pounded in his ears. “N-Nothing! Forget I said anything,” he started, fixing the sheets to prepare to sleep. “We should get some rest! I heard tomorrow is going to be tou—”

“Hinata.”

The ginger froze, head down as he tried to process how to get out of this awkward situation he created. He could tell Kageyama that he wanted something from the store. Or cake! Or...

His mind went blank when the other wrapped his arm around him from behind. Kageyama had never really initiated physical contact regardless of where they were, so this was new.

Hinata looked over his shoulder, parting his lips to ask what he was doing until lips pressed against his own. He tensed, Kageyama’s hand warm in his hair and sending a slight shudder through him. His shoulders fell as he relaxed, closing his eyes and leaning up into the kiss. His hand rose, brushing against Kageyama’s cheek.

Their lips moved slowly, testing and hesitant. This was all new territory, but when he felt Kageyama’s tongue trace his bottom lip he wondered why they had waited so long to experiment.

He parted his lips, a slight whine leaving them at the feeling of _this_ kind of kiss. His cheeks were on fire, the thought of a tongue—Kageyama’s tongue, at that—brushing against his own too much to handle. The kiss was a lot more intense than he had ever imagined, but it wasn’t unpleasant in the slightest. He leaned up, craning his neck as his hands pulled the setter even closer. Kageyama’s hands on his hips tightened, a soft noise leaving him in the form a growl.

Hinata felt lightheaded.

They both pulled away, breaking the kiss and panting heavily. Their faces were flushed, eyes connected.

“That was what you wanted, wasn’t it?” Kageyama asked hoarsely, moving to Hinata’s neck to nuzzle him affectionately. Hinata looked away, slowly nodding and trying to hide the smile threatening to form on his lips. His eyes were glued to the white sheets, goosebumps forming along his arms at Kageyama’s breath against his neck. “And?” the setter inquired as he opened one eye to take in the middle blocker’s expression.

Hinata cleared his throat, licking his lips and relishing in the way that they still tasted of Kageyama. “Was not disappointed,” he said as the setter paused, eyes flickering with amusement.

“Idiot.”

The word that had once been an insult was now full of gentle teasing and love.

“Bakageyama,” Hinata retorted, though the setter didn’t seem affected by the name in the slightest.

Kageyama moved away, slipping onto the bed and pulling Hinata along with him. He made sure they were both comfortable before reaching over and shutting off his lamp. He kept Hinata close to him, the smaller male scooting closer. Kageyama leaned into his neck to continue nuzzling, nose and hair tickling the middle blocker. Soft giggles filled the dark room, Kageyama’s soft laughter joining in when Hinata squirmed.

When the setter stopped his tickle attack, Hinata opened his eyes to find his blue eyes looking at him so tenderly he nearly choked. Even in the dark, he could see them clearly in all their blue glory.

“Happy birthday, Hinata.”

The ginger chewed on his lower lip and nodded slowly. “Thank you,” he spoke, wondering why he suddenly felt the urge to cry. He was sure they were happy tears, but it startled him how much Kageyama could affect him with a few words. He pulled the setter close and hid his face in his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

It was almost as fast as his own.

 


End file.
